50 Times She Should've Fallen For Him
by ghostfireninja
Summary: Some moments, 50 moments you made a connection. It's because it's always you who catches me at times when I think I don't need someone, but you knew better. Some lines and scenes have appeared in the manga, just added something. Sasanatsu . R/R :D
1. I'll Stay With You For A Bit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**1**

* * *

It was their first encounter. Without Haru, they wouldn't even be close to each other. What, with Natsume's inferiority to boys, even if Sasayan is a friendly guy, it would've been impossible.

Sasayan knew how cold she was with boys way before, when class was just starting. Natsume had dropped her eraser on the floor. With Sasayan picking it up and handing it to her, Sasayan would've expected a "Thank you". Instead, she snobbed him.

At that time, Sasayan was sure he'd never get along with the girl, not even close to being friends. But hey, the least things you expect to happen are the things that mostly happen in the future. And now, he didn't know if he should be thankful for Haru or not.

At a supermarket, a girl with auburn hair was helplessly carrying a bag of nails and wood and various other construction tools. It would've been weird for a pretty girl like her who looked like someone who never really cared much about construction, but such was the case. It's not her decision, anyway. Haru and Mitty, and Sasayan was supposed to be with her at that time. But Haru got into some ruckus with some gang from another school and Mitty and Sasayan ran off to safety. She didn't even know something was happening until she looked around and noticed that her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Aggh. Why do I have to be in this-". She was carrying the bag to the counter when a boy she still wasn't very familiar with walked inside the store. He wore a shy look on his face, but he tried to smile even though. He walked towards her and he spoke as he did so.

"Sorry…" He started. "For leaving you like that. We had to, or else things would be bad." He noticed the heavy bag she was carrying and offered his hand. "Can I?"

Unexpected thing to happen #2 – after snobbing him for picking up her eraser, she held her hand farther away from him so he couldn't even get a hold of the handle. She looked at him weirdly, and Sasayan, surprised about it, looked back curiously. There was a weird moment of silence between them that time, and Sasayan wondered whatever was the problem.

"Ah. Natsume-san?" Sasayan started. He was indeed surprised at Natsume's weird gesture.

"No-nothing." She handed the bag to him. Sasayan, still looking at her curiously, accepted it. He looked around to check if Yamaken and his pals were still around and he noticed Natsume was hiding her face away. He looked at her once more and asked her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, she hoped it was enough to keep his attention away from her, but it didn't. "I- I'm not good with boys, okay?" She admitted.

"Oh." Sasayan said. Then he laughed. "You don't have to worry about me, see."

"Ye-yeah." Natsume replied. "I guess I can tell."

"How come?" Sasayan asked. But instead of hearing her answer, he turned to the cashier and paid for the materials.

Natsume was still thinking if there was something weird about the situation, but she can't quite point out what it was. She was drowned with curiosity until Sasayan faced her. "Come on, let's go to Haru and the others."

So the two walked together with a bicycle in between them. Sasayan didn't like to be quiet when it's not the right time, so mostly the conversations they had were started by him.

"Oh yeah." He said, once they travelled a few distance from the store. He stopped walking, as if he remembered something, which he really did. "What was that about you.. you know, when you said you can tell that you don't have to worry about me. How come?"

"Oh that." Natsume quickly answered just as he was about to finish his question. "It's just, it happens very rarely I-"

Sasayan turned his head to her, his brows creasing. "What happens very rarely?" Sasayan said.

Natsume kept her head on the road. For a moment Sasayan thought she was ignoring him, but she started to talk. "Promise, don't laugh."

"Promise." Sasayan said.

"It's about boys, like you. Usually after a few days or even hours of knowing me, they start telling me they like me, or anything."

Natsume noticed Sasayan was covering his mouth with his free hand, obviously trying not to laugh.

"You promise you won't laugh." Natsume pouted.

"Not.. it's just." He chuckled once more. "Just I didn't expect that."

"It's true." Natsume said, reassuring it. "Do-don't think I'm being too full of myself, please. It's just that, I don't like it when it happens, and I was just… surprised it didn't. You know, with us… being alone."

At that point, Sasayan laughed a little harder. "So, you think… or you were expecting I'd confess to you?"

Natsume didn't answer. Instead, her face grew red.

"So when that didn't happen, you concluded that you won't have to worry about me?" Sasayan said.

Natsume nodded quietly.

"I'll try." Sasayan said. "I mean, yeah. You won't have to worry about me."

Natsume didn't answer, but she listened anyway. A few minute later, she smiled. "I'm so happy. I was actually worried about what I should do if you fell in love with me. There are those types! Boys start off being friends and then attack you by surprise." She paused. "Oh Sasayan-kun, please don't ever do that."

"Right." Sasayan said. "I think it'd be fine."

A few moments later, Sasayan yelled. "Oiiii." He raised his hands and waved it upon the air. He grinned. Natsume looked ahead and saw Mitty and Haru waiting for them. Natsume was excited upon seeing Mitty, she was her first friend, after all.

But actually she was really glad that they were already there. She's not yet used to being with Sasayan's side alone. Besides, she said something really embarrassing, so she doesn't want to talk to him or anything.

But why did those words spit out of her mouth? Most guys Natsume met for the first time, they'd fall head over heels for her. And as usual, she'd ignore them. She was just surprised that it wasn't the case for Sasayan. Well, if she looks at him, she can tell that maybe Sasayan wasn't into those kinds of things. But still, he's weird. Being around him feels weird.

* * *

**2**

* * *

There are a few times when Natsume would have no choice but to be left alone with Sasayan. It's not like she doesn't like being with him, it's just she's still not used with the aura. She'd rather stay with Mitty even though most of the things she tell her, she wasn't sure if it even get into Mitty's head.

One of these times was when she was washing her face after cleaning. The sink outside was near the baseball field, and Sasayan was practicing along with his teammates. She almost jumped when he heard him call her from behind. When Natsume turned around, she saw Sasayan grinning at her, waving his hands.

She waved her hands back and smiled. She noticed they were just done practicing, and so Sasayan went out of the field and ran towards her.

"Sup." He started. "Where's Haru and Shizuku?"

"Doing their own business." Natsume replied.

"Oh?" Sasayan said. "Is that so?"

Natsume nodded.

Sasayan shrugged his shoulders. He took his towel and wiped it on his face. He drank from his water and noticed Natsume was watching him. He raised his eyebrows as he held out the bottle in front of Natsume.

Natsume shook her head and spoke instead. "Aren't you going home, Sasayan-kun?

"Nah." Sasayan said. He looked at his right where a giant tree was standing. "Guess I'd like to take a little break."

"Oh." Natsume said. "Okay. I'm going first then." She began to wave her arms and walked away. Sasayan grinned and waved back, then he walked towards the tree as soon as Natsume completely turned around.

He liked to sit under that shade whenever he feels tired. Though he may be a very social person, he prefers to be alone sometimes too. Especially when he wants to think clearly. He got his cap and covered his face with it. A few minutes late, he fell asleep.

Almost slept.

"Sasayan-kun." Someone said. At first Sasayan though he was dreaming. But… but why would he hear Natsume's voice in his dream. He opened his eyes and took off the cap that's been obscuring his view. He looked up to see Natsume, her face a little terrified.

"Na-Natsume san?" Sasayan said. He rubbed his eyes before asking talking again. "I thought you left already."

"I did." Natsume said. "But…" She looked down.

"What?" Sasayan said. "Did you miss me already?" Sasayan joked.

"No. That's not it!" Natsume denied. "Stupid Sasayan."

"I know I know." Sasayan replied. He was still laughing . "I was just kidding." He took another laugh and breathed in. "So, what's the problem?"

"There are guys outside the school." Natsume said. "Creepy guys."

"Are you scared?" Sasayan asked. Then he regretted having said it immediately. Of course, any girl would be afraid if there are creepy guys around, especially when they're alone. "I mean. I'm-" He sighed. "Stay with me for the time being then, if they're really that creepy." Sasayn said, he looked away.

"Don't think about what you shouldn't be thinking or anything. Don't misunderstand." Natsume said.

"What? What's with-" Sasayan said. His face turned red as soon as he realized what she was thinking. "No, it's not like that. It's NOT a date if that's what you were thinking, okay?" He waved his arms frantically, hoping it would close the topic.

"Ye-yeah." Natsume agreed.

"I told you, you don't need to worry about me." Sasayan reminded her.

"Okay." Natsume said.

Natsume sat under like Sasayan. She was leaning on the other side of the tree opposite to Sasayan's, so they couldn't see each other.

"Do you really have to be there?" Sasayan said, peeking a look at her from beside the tree. He moved to his side so they both won't be completely facing each other's backs, but there was still some distance between them, just enough for Sasayan to look at Natsume without completely turning around.

Besides, it would be weird talking to someone without seeing them.

"Not a bit closer." Natsume said.

Sasayan let out a sigh mixed with a little laugh. "You're really serious about that, huh."

"Mm." Natsume agreed as she nodded her head.

"I don't really know what we're gonna do so… you can talk about whatever you want." Sasayan said.

"What should I talk about?" Natsume said, wondering.

"I don't know. Your blog or anything."

"How'd you know about my blog?" Natsume said, stunned by his statement. She almost stood up.

"You really do have a blog?" Sasayan said. "I was just guessing."

"Guess you guessed right." Natsume said.

"So, what do you put in your 'blog'?" Sasayan asked.

"None of your business." Natsume replied, though she wasn't completely serious.

"Whatever you say." Sasayan said. He smiled. "Hey, just do whatever you want. I won't mind. If you talk, and if ever I don't reply, then that means I'm asleep. I'm kind of tired, that's why. Sorry."

"That's okay. Okay." Natsume replied.

"Or if you don't want to talk, we could just stay like this for a while, just sitting." Sasayan said.

Natsume looked at him suspiciously.

After that, the two of them stayed quiet. Sasayan was humming some tune until he fell asleep. Natsume was enjoying the breeze, and Sasayan's hum was mixing with the sounds in the air. It's as if it's been there from the start. She closed her eyes as she sat.

The sound stopped, and she opened her eyes. She took a peek at Sasayan and saw that he was already asleep. He looked nothing like someone who played baseball when he's asleep. He looked as though he's some kid who was taking a nap after playing for hours with other kids, like they usually do. Natsume couldn't see his face since he was covering it with his cap.

She noticed he was looking at him for quite some time. She felt awkward since the last time she looked at him this long was when the two of them were too early one time when for their meet up. Well, along with Mitty and Haru. It's just Sasayan and Natsume came first.

That moment was awkward since they both reached the entrance at the same time, and they looked at each other more than they should have. She was glad she spoke. If she didn't, they might've stayed like that for quite some time.

"What you looking at?"

Natsume almost gasped when she heard him talk.

"You scared me." She said. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Sasayan said. He sat up. He scratched his head, then he faced her. "Wanna go home already?"

It took Natsume quite some time before she could respond because she wasn't sure herself.

"What if they're still there?" Natsume said.

Sasayan laughed. "You're not alone anymore, you know."

"But…"

"Okay fine. We'll wait a little longer."He looked at her from his side and lied back down again. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm very rude." He said. "I'm just sleeping here."

Sasayan opened one eye, looking at the girl sitting not too close beside him. He fished out a device from his pocket.

"Here. You can listen to if you're bored. If you want."

Natsume didn't say anything, but she accepted it.

"Natsume-san?" He said again. "Just wake me up if you want to go home already." Pause. "And don't leave me, at least wake me up if you don't want to go home with me… Okay?"

"Okay." Natsume said quietly.

Sasayan smiled, but she couldn't see it under his cap.

Sasayan saw her adjust his earphones on her ear before he went back to take a nap.


	2. Because You Didn't Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**3**

* * *

The day was beginning to get late and it was time for the students to be dismissed from school. Usually, Natsume would greet each of them wholeheartedly before she would leave for home. But this time, Sasayan noticed she didn't do any of that. He didn't know why he did, maybe it became part of his everyday life in school that when it came to a time that it never happened, it bothered him.

He looked around for Natsume, but instead he only found Mitty. She was walking her way towards the gate and Sasayan decided to ask her if ever she knew where Natsume was.

"Oh. Natsume-san?" Shizuku said. "I think she left already."

"She did?" Sasayan said, a little too stunned.

"Yes." Shizuku replied.

Sasayan noticed the way Mitty looking at him and he quickly smiled.

"Oh so, that's it." He just said, hoping it would take Mitty's weird stare off. It's not like she should doubt or anything, anyway. "Where's Haru, by the way?" He added. Just to make sure. "Shouldn't you two be together?"

He noticed Mitty's face turn red. "I told him to go first."

Now it was Sasayan's turn to give her a weird stare. "Okay." He said. "I have to go now too. Bye." He waved his arms and pedaled on with his bike, leaving Shizuku alone, standing still. He called to her as soon as he reached the gate. "Oi Shizuku! Haru's here."

Shizuku saw Sasayan being grabbed by two hands. He almost fell in his bike. "You shouldn't have done tha-" She heard Haru say. Haru stopped as soon as he noticed Shizuku can see him now. He grinned. Having the chance, Sasayan went off.

"I'll be going first now." Sasayan said. "Byeeee." Then he was gone.

"That little brat." Haru said.

Sasayan left school with a happy face. It's nice to have a little teasing now and then. When he turned to a corner though, his face turned from a grin to a bit of surprise. Nasume was walking there, and a little too slow, by the way. It was as if she was sulking, which Sasayan really thought of.

He went closer to where she was walking and she straightened when she heard him call her name.

"Sa-Sasayan-kun?" She turned around and saw Sasayan waving his left hand to her. She waved back and smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"Ah- what's the matter Natsume-san?" Sasayan said as soon as he caught up to her. He pedaled on his bike slowly to keep up with her pace. He rode beside her. He wanted to go a little ahead so he can see her face clearly, but he decided not to. It would be weird.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sasayan said. "I might not be very good at guessing, but I think you're lying."

"Why would you say that?" Natsume relied.

"It's just…" Sasayan said, finding it a bit difficult to continue his sentence. "Where's the usual 'Goodbye' with a big smile plastered on your face right before you go home?"

"Oh that." Natsume said. "You saw right through me, huh." Natsume managed a little laugh. "Stupid Sasayan."

Sasayan's eyes widened in reaction. "Me? What did I do?"

"It's my math score." Natsume admitted. "I know myself I'm not really good at it, but that exam, I was hoping at least I got a hold of it. I mean, I was sure. I studied."

"Oh." Sasayan said. "Yeah. Mine's pretty bad too."

"But you still got a higher score than me." Natsume bawled like a child.

"Yeah. Got lucky, I guess." Sasayan said. He found it a little hard to keep up with her pace, since it's difficult to keep a good balance if you're pedaling slow. "Ah- Natsume-san?"

"Yeah?" Natsume said, turning towards him.

"Would you like to ride on the back?" He asked innocently. "It's kind of hard to keep my balance. And it's rude to tell you to go faster so…"

"Then you should go ahead then."

"Yeah." Sasayan said. "Maybe I should. But I don't want to..." He stopped. Then he looked at her curiously. "Does this have something to do with-"

"No." Natsume didn't let him continue his sentence. "I just want to walk... for now."

Sasayan didn't reply. Instead, he sighed. Natsume noticed a lot of shuffling from her side and she noticed Sasayan was getting off his bike. "What are you doing?" Natsume said.

"Getting off." Sasayan said. "Isn't It obvious?" He looked at her. "Just kidding. I'm walking with you, if that's what really answers your question.

"You… don't have to do that, you know." Natsume said, her face facing the floor.

"Like I said, I don't want to." He said.

Natsume didn't reply.

"And it's not what you think, too." Sasayan added.

Natsume didn't say a word as they walked. Sasayan thought it was a little too awkward walking to a girl without saying anything, so he decided to talk. "Hey."

Natsume didn't reply.

"Hey." Sasayan poked her.

Natsume was brought back to her senses. It was as if she forgotten Sasayan was on her side. "Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"If you're still worried about your score," Sasayan started saying. "Don't be."

"Don't be? Why?" Natsume said.

"Because there's still a lot of time then. And at that time, you can spend it with me." Sasayan told her as if he was lecturing a kid. "And Mitty, and Haru. And pretty sure Mitty can help you out."

"But what if it would still never work?" Natsume said.

"Just hope it would." Sasayan said.

"Okay." Natsume said.

Sasayan smiled. He was thankful she at least listened.

"Sasayan-kun?" Natsume said. "Thank you."

"Ah… It's nothing." He said.

The silence enveloped them again for a little longer. It wasn't until they were almost at Natsume's house that she spoke. "Hey… you didn't have to stay with me that long. See, you ended up walking me home."

Sasayan looked ahead and noticed the place wasn't very familiar.

"That's my house over there." Natsume said. "Thanks… again. I feel like I should be treating you or anything."

Sasayan was surprised himself. For some reasons, he didn't notice that he stayed with her longer than he should have. "You don't have to." He said. "I'll be going off now."

Natsume smiled. "Where's your house by the way, Sasayan-kun?"

Sasayan pointed back to the road they had just walked through.

"You- your house is way over there? Sasayan-kun!" Natsume spoke a little too loudly.

Sasayan scratched his head. "Sorry, I didn't notice myself. But it's okay. Really."

"Now I really feel like I should treat you or anything." Natsume said. "Gaaah, why didn't you tell me your house was way over there? Now you have to walk for a great distance again. You could've saved a lot of energy and time…"

Natsume was babbling. "Really. It's okay, Natsume san." Sasayan said. "Besides, I have my bike, so it isn't really much trouble."

"Sorry." Natsume said. She looked down. "Really."

"You don't have to." He said. They were now in front of her house. Even by that, Sasayan still continued to walk with her. He didn't know what's going on with him. "So- ah. I think it's enough."

"More than enough!" Natsume said. "Thanks… again. Seriously! For listening and being with me." Natsume said, clearly embarrassed. She bowed to Sasayan before going in her house. Actually, running.

Sasayan was left staring at their door. As soon as it closed, he sighed. "Seriously, why didn't I notice such an obvious thing." He adjusted his bike to turn towards the other direction. "I guess she was right, stupid Sasayan." He found himself smiling. He rode away.


	3. A Little Bet Backfires

**Disclaimer: I do not own TOnari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

**A/N: Aaaggh. Feeling kind of not busy today. Decided to post another one. Since this week would be one hell of an exam week, and from then on I'd be deprived of their cuteness. This chappy's kind of short, but I hope it can still live up to that Sasanatsu feels. **

**Now. Need to study. R/R :)**

* * *

**4**

* * *

"Gaaaaaaaah." The whole room was filled with an agonizing scream of defeat from a girl named Natsume. It's been their fifth game and Natsume was already tired of losing.

"Haru kun." She said. "Are you really not cheating?" They've been playing cards, and throughout their rounds, she had always lost. Haru had won all of them. She looked at her fellow players. "Mitty." She cried, pleading to let her win even just once, or at least let her not be in the last place. She turned to Sasayan. "Sasayan-kun." She said, looking at him as if he did something unforgivable.

Sasayan raised his eyebrows. "What did I do?"

"I can't stand losing to a boy, especially to Sasayan-kun."

"Ah." Sasayan felt insulted. "What about Haru?"

"I can accept that Haru can beat me, but not Sasayan-kun."

"What about another round then?" Sasayan said, smirking. "You beat me, well, I treat you something. If I win, you stop that… thing."

"Hmmm." Natsume thought about it.

"Ah." Haru raised his hand. "We're playing too. You guys shouldn't have any bets that involve only you two."

"Haru." Mitty said, her voice as serious as her face. Her hand was on his shoulder. "Let them be." Haru looked at her back and thought for a while. He concluded Shizuku just don't want to be involved with some kind of wager. She didn't even agree to play with them in the first place. But Natsume insisted.

Oh, Shizuku.

"Yo, manager." Sasayan said as soon as Micchan stepped inside. Micchan waved his hands.

"Playing cards, eh?" He said. "Who's losing?"

Natsume's face turned red as soon as everyone turned their eyes on her.

"One round." Natsume screamed. "Just give me one chance. Sasayan-kun, no cheating."

"I-I'm not…" But Natsume didn't let him continue.

So they started their game. The manager was watching them as they played. He was done cleaning the counter and Natsume still hasn't made her turn yet. She noticed Micchan look at her, he came closer. He peeked at her cards and reached out his hand. He took one and threw it on the table.

"Let me help you with this." He said. He turned to her. "You don't want to lose again."

Natsume was supposed to feel embarrassed about it, and her face didn't fail to show it. Sasayan can't help but watch her in that state. He didn't know why the way Natsume looked at Micchan bothered him.

"Ah. It's my turn then." Sasayan said. He threw a card.

"An ACE?" Natsume screamed. "Baka baka Sasayan-kun. You should've told me you've had that."

"If I did, then I'd lose." Sasayan said.

Natsume stayed quiet.

It was then Shizuku's turn, and then Haru's, and then it was back to Natsume's. She was scanning her cards carefully but Micchan had already picked one. When he threw out one, Sasayan gasped.

"Waah." He couldn't help himself. "Seriously?"

And for the first time ever, Natsume had a chance. Even Shizuku and Haru were surprised. Sasayan continued to scan his cards. His face was almost beading with sweat. "Gaaah. I give up." He admitted. "You win, this time." He looked at Natsume.

Then he looked at the manager, "But I guess without the manager, you wouldn't have done that."

Natsume stuck her tongue out to him. "Sasayan-kun jealous." Then he looked at Mitty and Haru. "I won." She screamed in glee.

"Congratulations." Micchan said. She turned to him and she receded from jumping up and down on her seat.

"Ah, no. It's.. Thank you, actually." Natsume said.

"You cheated." Sasayan interrupted.

"It wasn't against the rule to have someone help you." Natsume said. She turned to Mitty. "Right?" Maybe Shizuku was just too tired to argue, so she just agreed to Natsume.

"Congratulations, Natsume-san." Haru said. "Another round?"

She was quick to say no.

"Ha-ha-ha." Natsume laughed. "Sasayan-kun. Now you treat me."

"You had someone help you."

"Yeah. But I won!"

"Should I treat the manager, too?" Sasayan said.

"Hahahaha." Haru laughed. "Sasayan's such a kid."

"Go take her out on a date."

"Not a date!" The two of them said in unison. They looked at each other after they said it. Sasayan looked down, but Natsume continued to speak. "Sasayan's just jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Sasayan said quietly. "What should I be jealous about?"

"I don't know." Natsume said. "Maybe the fact that I won?"

"Not." Sasayan said. "And if ever I was jealous, it's not because of that either." There was a weird silence after he said that. As if everyone in the room was figuring out what he just said.

Sasayan then stood up. For a moment all of them thought Sasayan was pissed off, but then when he raised his head, he sighed. He looked at Natsume. Then he grinned. "Fine. What do you want?"


	4. Wipe It Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**5**

* * *

After the school festival, Natsume went to the back to wash her face. She had put face paint for her attire purposes during the festival and right now, she's thinking it might've been a bad idea. It stuck on her face as she tried to wipe it off with a towel. As she did so, it was as if she was pulling her features out.

"Gaaah." She complained. "This sucks."

"Don't you mean, this 'stucks'?" She heard laughter not far away. She turned to her side and saw nothing. Her face was still covered by a towel. "Natsume-san?" The voice continued, but she didn't need to remove the towel to figure out that it was Sasayan standing somewhere, but she still did, anyway.

She looked at him crudely. He returned it with a stifled laugh.

She wanted to punch him, kick him or whatever for laughing at her, but he was a little far from where she as standing, and it would be weird to come at him to do just that. Nevertheless, she didn't know what he was laughing about, so she asked him. "What's so funny?"

"You." Sasayan paused to breathe in air. He must've lost some inside since he was busy laughing it all off. "I'm sorry. There's still some make up on your face."

"It's not make up!" Natsume argued, but she wiped at her face again.

"Face paint or whatever, but it's all over your face. It's like you're a clown or something."

"Sasayan-kun!" Natsume grunted. It was like she was almost angry. She was still just on the verge of being so.

"Sorry." Sasayan said. He was still laughing a bit, but he was trying his hardest not to, which he should be thankful for. If he continued to giggle at her predicament, he might've had a bath. "Is it really that hard to remove?"

"I don't know." Natsume said, her tone sarcastic. "If it was then you wouldn't have run into me here since I'd be already gone by then. Hmmp. You're just lucky you a wearing a cat nose that's veeery easy to remove."

"I don't think it's that-" Sasayan said, countering back her sentences.

"You try it, then." She cut him off. She was starting to think that walking over to Sasayan just to punch him would be worth it, after all.

But Sasayan's face was red. He looked at her and his mouth opened slightly. "Is Natsume-san asking me to wipe her face?" Sasayan almost laughed at the thought. "I don't wipe other people's faces, especially Natsume-san's."

"Wha-!" Natsume realized the wrongness of what she just said. "Stupid Sasayan! I didn't mean it that way! Stupid stupid!"

Sasayan laughed off again. "Sorry, Natsume-san. You just get flustered so easily all the time, its… It's…"

"What?" Natsume said, her eyes almost in flames.

Sasayan's face retreated to being red. "Nothing." He just said.

"Why is Sasayan-kun always making fun of me?" Natsume started to say. "Are you having fun doing this to me? If that's the case, then you're not very different from other-"

"I'm not like them." Sasayan stopped her before she can finish her sentence. "And it's not that, either." He looked at her, a bit embarrassed, but he kept his serious look on. "I may make fun of you sometimes, but I won't hurt you seriously." He returned to his usual face.

Natsume just realized that she had never seen Sasayan so serious before, until now, even though he was wearing cat ears and nose. That made her unable to talk. For a moment, she thought if the Sasayan in front of him was really the Sasayan she knew.

He walked closer towards her. She instinctively took a little step back. She was afraid Sasayan would do anything to her, even if the thought was really far-fetched.

His face was as shocked as her. "What?" He said. "I'm thirsty. What do you think I came here for?"

He cupped his hands and drank from the faucet. Natsume was a little shy upon her reaction. She kept quiet and listened to the sound of water splashing on the tiles.

When he was done, he looked up. "Sorry, for the last time." He said. "Ah, why are you all red?"

"Sh-shut up." Natsume said.

Sasayan grinned.

"Hey, Natsume-san?" He said.

"What?" Natsume managed to talk.

"Aren't you going to wipe the rest of that make up?"

She wailed. And here she thought he would already act serious. "That's it." She stretched the cat nose Sasayan was wearing, the string almost about to break off. He can see the horror in Sasayan's face as she did so, begging her not to do it. She released it from a desirable length and poor Sasayan winced in pain as it hit his nose. He rubbed the area after he yelled. "Not fair, Natsume-san. I didn't pick on you physically or anything."

"Ha-ha." She laughed sarcastically. "That's because I'm a girl. And you shouldn't hit a girl! Ha-ha."

"But seriously though." Sasayan continued speaking. He was still rubbing his nose. "Wipe it all off." He quickly turned around before Natsume could damage her nose again. "I'm really going now, so you don't have to be embarrassed while doing it."

Sasayan turned around because, one, he was starting to walk away. But before he was really out of her sight, he called her name once again.

Natsume looked at him, who was at the process of drowning her face with water again. "You should've let me took a picture of you before you washed it off."

"Why?!" Natsume thought he was starting to make fun of her once again, but he was already gone.

He turned left so that Natsume couldn't see her anymore. "Because you looked cute in it." And Natsume can no longer hear it.

Sasayan turned around because two, he can't look at her face while he's telling her she's cute…

Yet.


	5. Don't Mind Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

**A/N: Heey. Another Update. Yippee. Since this is going to be a long fic, kind of, I have to do it while I have time to. Anyways, I got the event that happened here in the anime, 9th episode. I just added something on their way to find Yoshida. Happy reading :) . Oh and it's already March 1st, Happy New Month. Haha. R/R :D**

* * *

**6**

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsume was sipping on her coffee as she talked to the guy sitting in front of him. A lot of people would think that they are just any normal couple having a date, but Natsume and Sasayan aren't one of them.

"Nothing." Sasayan said. He took a bite from his food. "There's a little something on your face."

Natsume quickly grabbed some napkin and wiped it all over her face. "Is it gone?"

"You don't have to wipe it all over you know. It was just a little coffee mark." Sasayan said. He grabbed his book from his side and started scanning through its pages. He sighed.

"Where are those two?" Natsume asked Sasayan.

"I don't know." He replied. "I guess Haru's off to some weird stuff again." As he spoke, he noticed Natsume was slowly hiding her face behind her textbook. Sasayan wasn't sure what she was doing. "Ah. What are you doing Natsume-san?"

Sasayan heard some girls talking. They were probably talking about Natsume, judging from Natsume's state. "Hey look." The girl said.

"Yeah, it's her." The other one said. Sasayan looked behind him and saw two mean girls watching the two of them eat. "Is that her boyfriend then?" He realized they were also talking about him.

"Really?" They continued to talk even if they were fully aware that Sasayan was watching them. "Is he helping her study?" Then they giggled.

"What's their problem?" Sasayan said, still holding his donut. He heard Natsume speak his name.

"Sa-Sasayan-kun…" She started. She put down the book in front of her face. "Sorry. Sorry sorry."

Sasayan wasn't sure what she was sorry about. From the situation going on, the one saying sorry should be the girls talking ill about her. "Natsume-san?" Sasayan said.

"This is all my fault." Natsume spoke. "Sorry." Her hands were resting on the table and it was trembling. She was almost crying.

"So like I said…" The girls continued. "She hasn't changed."

Natsume was really about to cry now.

They heard a familiar voice amidst the noise they've been hearing about them. It was Micchan's. "Oh, it's Natsume chan." He said. Sasayan looked up to see him smiling at her. "Didn't expect to run into you here. What are you doing?"

Sasayan and Natsume didn't answer. He leaned back and noticed the two girls who were looking weirdly at Natsume. He didn't know what was going on at first, so he smiled at them. The girls were frightened of his smile. They were thinking they'd be in trouble, so they scooted off.

"Hmm. What's up?" Micchan continued. But Natsume didn't answer, she just looked at him as if she'd forgotten how to speak. Sasayan saw how Natsume was looking at Micchan and concluded that she won't be speaking, so he answered for her.

"It's nothing, manager." He said. "Just some girls with their own problems. What brings the manager here?"

"Oh." Micchan said. "Yuuzan's in the center, and he's demanding for sweets. I had to buy something, so I stopped here to buy donuts."

"Is the manager having a party in the batting center?" Sasayan said gleefully, but of course he and Micchan knows he wasn't serious.

Micchan laughed. "I'll surely invite you guys if there's any party." Micchan said. "So, Natsume-chan." He faced Natsume. "Cheer up, okay?"

For the first time since Micchan came, Natsume spoke. "Yes. Tha-thanks." She looked down and went back to reading.

"I'm off, then." Micchan said. He waved his arms goodbye and soon he was out the door. Natsume and Sasayan was alone again. Sasayan stared at Natsume. He probably had a lot he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if Natsume would answer it. Natsume noticed this, so she brushed him off.

"Where are they? It's getting pretty late." Natsume said instead to change the topic.

Sasayan grabbed his prone and punched in some numbers.

After putting it down, he spoke. "Haru's at the river or something." Sasayan took a sip from his drink. "Shall we go instead?"

It took a while for Natsume to answer. She nodded.

As they walked out of the store, they were still as silent as mimes. The sun was beginning to go down, and they both watched it in the distant horizon. For a moment, it stayed like this. Perhaps they both preferred it this way, but Sasayan wasn't the one to be too quiet.

"Natsume-san?" He spoke. "What was that about earlier?"

"Sasayan-kun…"

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Sasayan said. "I'm not forcing you or anything."

Natsume smiled. "I guess that's why I love to spend more time in front of the computer than to actually hang out with people outside." She started. "They were my classmates in middle school. You probably know now, I'm not very good with girls either. That was sort of my everyday life then." She spoke as she walked, but not once did she try to look at Sasayan, who was walking behind her.

"You looked… so scared then." Sasayan spoke. "Your hands were trembling."

"I know." Natsume said. "I shouldn't be afraid of them anymore, I guess. But…"

"Natsume-san." Sasayan spoke. He turned towards the setting sun. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. You have new friends now, and these friends won't do that to you." When he looked ahead, he almost bumped into Natsume, who suddenly stopped walking. From behind, Sasayan wasn't sure what happened. Was she crying? Was she just tired?

She turned around, and when she did, Sasayan was a bit close to her, considering he almost bumped into her back. And with Sasayan short in stature, they were almost eye level.

It was probably the first time she saw Sasayan blush. She didn't know if she was blushing too, but she hoped she wasn't. The two of them quickly took a step back at the same time, as if they were rehearsing a dance or something. Sasayan looked away but his face still had a tint of red. "You can trust us on that. So… don't cry now." Sasayan spoke, hoping it would ease off his weird feeling.

"Sa-sayan-kun." She said, holding back some tears. "Thank you."

"Yeah. You should be thankful the manager was there." Sasayan spoke, he still can't look at her. It was as if he was embarrassed, which was true. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I just looked at you as you almost-"

"That's okay." Natsume said.

"Sorry."

Natsume wiped her eyes. "Look at that sunset, Sasayan-kun. Isn't it nice?" She was now smiling, and her finger was pointed to the sun now retreating behind the hills. The sky was a mixture of orange and dark blue, as if they were fighting over who would cover the earth below.

"Yeah." Sasayan agreed. "It is."

"We should go see Haru now."

"Of course." Sasayan said. Natsume resumed walking and he followed behind. He wondered why his face still felt warm even now. As he walked behind her, he realized Natsume wasn't at all what he thought she was.

She was more than what he thought of her, and maybe that's why his face was still red.

"Natsume-san?" He called to her, unintentionally. That's why when she turned around, Sasayan stopped on his heels.

"What is it?" She said.

"Sasayan-kun?" She continued since Sasayan didn't answer.

"No-nothing." He lied. "We should probably hurry now."

"Yeah." Natsume said. "Why didn't you bring your bike anyway?" She talked and talked. She told him that if he did, then they wouldn't have to walk this far. That they'd be saving a lot of time and energy.

But Sasayan was only half-listening. The words in his head were much louder. It was words he would've told her if he hadn't lied. Words that would probably make her mad. Words that he should be half-thankful he didn't say out loud.

He wanted to tell her…


	6. Teach Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**7**

* * *

It is one of Sasayan's favorite places, Micchan's batting centre. They usually hang around there with his baseball pals whenever they want to have some fun, and of course, practice altogether. But ever since he became friends with Haru, Mitty, and Natsume, he didn't just come there to swing some bats.

He came there to study, to meet up, and to hold parties with them. But that doesn't mean he doesn't come there to practice anymore. He has plenty of time to do that, considering Mitty and Haru would always arrive minutes or even an hour after their planned meet-up time. He wants to be alone at times, but it can't be helped that Natsume is early too.

Occasionally, her hands would be clawed on the metal cages, her eyes peered at Sasayan. She would shout calls of confidence and admiration to him as if he was on a real game, but there's no enemy. Sometimes, she would just sit at the couch and type notes on her phone as she waited for Shizuku and Haru to arrive. Sasayan had noticed that she did this whenever she's eager to learn some lessons.

This particular day, she was bringing her notebook and her pen, sure enough for studying. But there she was, looking through the diamond-shaped holes as Sasayan swung a home run. The occasional whirring of the ball-spitting machine was all that was heard for a moment, but it stopped. The sound didn't mix with Natsume's giddy voice, and Sasayan took a peek at her.

Well, it's not like he wanted her to, but…

"Hey, Natsume-san?" He swang his bat down and pointed it at Natsume, as if he was about to shoot her or something. Natsume took a step back, though the bat was inches away and she was practically shielded by the cage.

"Yeah?" She said, wondering what he was about to tell her.

"Aren't you supposed to be there? In the couch?" Sasayan swang the bat on and on as if he was hitting a real ball. But he only did this so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Yeah. Maybe I should." She answered. "Wait, how'd you know anyway?"

"Nothing…" Sasayan said. "After a while, I'd.. I'd… Just forget it. The point is-"

"Why do you have to know anyway?" Natsume replied. "Or are you unused to me not cheering for you here?"

Sasayan repressed a laugh. "If I did, what would that make me? That's silly. It's just I think you're not the type who would go off in your usual schedule. Or am I wrong?"

Natsume smiled. "I didn't think Sasayan-kun would be this observant." Natsume remarked.

Sasayan looked up to hide his face. "They're little things." Sasayan said. "Noticing those things helps you know, especially since the ball in baseball is...literally quite small." He looked at her. "Little things could mean a lot, don't you think?"

"You're not your usual self." Natsume said.

"And you too." Sasayan said. "But I can truly be serious at times, you know."

"I noticed." Natsume said. She remembered the time after their school festival, when she witnessed him being serious for the first time. Perhaps she didn't have much time witnessing his baseball games. Those things would require a serious attention, and a serious face at that, too. She remembered she never really saw one of his games at all.

Natsume stepped closer to the cage and she held it. Sasayan walked towards her, and at that point the only thing that separated them was a knot of metal strings. "Sasayan-kun." She spoke. Her voice was a little too soft, like she just ran out of air. "Have you ever… liked someone?"

Sasayan bobbed his head to his side. He was so bewildered by her question that he can't help but do so. "Why are you asking me this time? Well, if you want to know… then, yeah. I liked someone, it's only natural, I think."

Natsume's eyes lit up. "Really? Who is she? Do I know her?"

Sasayan rubbed the back of his head. "Well, ah. You don't. She's an old classmate of mine."

"Oh?" Natsume said. "Do you still like her then?"

"I… I don't, anymore. I don't see her anymore, and we don't have a chance to meet up again, or anything."

"Oh." Natsume said, but this time, it didn't sound as if she couldn't believe it. "Do you like someone now, then?"

Sasayan rubbed his head more. "It's… I don't know, Natsume-san. I guess I do? It's kind of complicated. Why are you asking me this, anyway?"

He asked her, but she didn't answer. Instead, she asked him a question himself, as if she was the one all confused. "Why are you unsure?"

"Because…" Sasayan didn't know how to answer it. Well, if she wanted him to tell the truth, Sasayan wasn't really sure if she's be glad about it. "Because… I guess I don't want to think of that, for now."

"Oh, I see." Natsume said. "Well, I guess it's pretty normal to be confused? I mean, you are too, aren't you, Sasayan-kun?"

"Uh. Yeah." Sasayan agreed. "Why? Do you like someone?"

"I'm not sure myself too." Natsume admitted.

"We're in the same boat, then." Sasayan said. There's this tinge of interest he suddenly felt. Usually, he wasn't the type who would bombard people with questions just to bring out something within them, but this time, he so wanted to know who she was talking about.

Not to other people. But to Natsume, the way he would normally look and treat other people seemed different towards her, though he doesn't show it very well. He wanter to ask her, but he didn't.

He realized they were standing there, not talking to each other for seconds. So he took a step back and swung the bat towards Natsume again. "Okay, then." He stated. "If you don't want to sit and wait in the couch, then how about I teach you some basics."

"I-I'm not really sure. I'm not good with baseball."

"That's silly." Sasayan said, keeping the hype up. "Come on."

"Well, I wanted to try at least one swing." Natsume admitted.

Sasayan smiled. "Well, then come on in. This is a batting center, right?"

Natsume stood by the entrance. Sasayan nodded at her, she stepped inside. Sasayan handed her one of the bats and he swang his own back.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Natsume watched as he did, and listened as he talked. She imitated him, and he cheered on him as she did. It took a lot of time for her to adjust the weight of the bat.

"Sasayan-kun may be short, but he sure is strong." Natsume said.

Sasayan didn't know how to react to what she just said. "Was that a compliment… or-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Natsume swung her bat too hard that she almost lost control of it. It almost hit Sasayan squarely in the face if he continued talking and didn't dodge it.

"Sorry, Sasayan-kun!" Natsume said.

"Be careful next time." Sasayan said. "Come on, let's see you hit the real thing."

"I don't think I can." Natsume slumped lazily.

Shoot.

The first ball came and Natsume almost got hit in the face. "Wha? I didn't think that it'd be that quick. Sasayan-kun! Slow it down!" She wailed.

"Just try to focus. I'm sure you can hit at least one."

"Sasayan's underestimating me." Natsume said, as if she wasn't afraid of the ball just then. The next one came and it she was thankful it hit her bat, not her face.

But she didn't swing.

Sasayan laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Natsume squealed. The next ball came and she hit it. The first time she swung and she already hit it. She screamed in glee, almost jumping up and down. It made Sasayan stop laughing and start smiling. Natsume turned around and stuck her tongue out to him as if she was a little kid. "Take that, Sasayan-kun." He heard her say.

"Natsume-chan?" They both heard the manager call her name. It stopped Natsume's mini celebration and she turned shyly towards him.

"Your phone's ringing." He continued. Natsume hurriedly put the bat down and went out of the cage. "I'd beat you next time, Sasayan-kun." She said right before she went out. Sasayan saw her putting her phone on her ear. She screams "Mitty" as she did.

But he noticed the way she almost froze when she heard Micchan say her name, the way she was thinking whether it'd be a good idea to look at him or not.

It must've been obvious.

"You like someone, huh?" Sasayan let out a deep breath.

He sat there for a while, wondering that the reason they came there was to study, but there's still no studying done after all that time.

He saw Natsume walk towards his direction. "Up for round two?" He spoke.

But she just smiled. "Nah. Thanks for that." She said. "One hit's enough for me."

She stopped talking but she continued to look at him.

"What?" Sasayan said as soon as he noticed this.

"It's just… you really are kind of different to those other guys."

"Why is that?" Sasayan asked her.

"Well, it's just. Most guys I see, when they start teaching girls to hold rackets or anything, they'd do so by using one equipment only, so they can have an excuse so they can hold their hands." She started executing it and her face grew a mocking scorn.

"Uh-" Sasayan can only manage to say. He wanted to tell her that not exactly all guys who does that thinks of it as an excuse so they can hold the other's hand, but he thought it was pointless to argue with her. Besides, he knows she had a wrong view on some guys. Guys like him.

"Keep at it." She said. They heard the door open and Sasayan was left there looking at her as she ran towards the entrance to tackle Mitty.


	7. Good Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**8**

* * *

The crackling sound was much louder than the words she'd been reading. Between chips and math, her stomach would achieve more than her head. She wonders maybe this is why she couldn't remember her notes. Maybe the food she eats blocks out all knowledge.

Ridiculous.

She's ridiculous.

She looked at her side and almost giggled at the sight of Sasayan. His pencil must have suffered enough already. Fortunately, he didn't chew on it; his eyes were glued down on the same book she had been fussing over for who knows how many hours now. He really must've had it hard. Last time she checked on him, he was doing the same position, and that was before she brought out the chips.

His hands were still making that galloping sound as each of his fingers hit the tabletop. She reckons he's sleepy, his eyes forget to keep open sometimes, she notices. She yawns. And for the first time ever, he kept his eyes off of the book. He looks at her from across the table. He speaks, it sounds kind of different. Or maybe for a moment she just forgot how his voice sounded like. They hadn't been talking for the whole duration.

"You should sleep." He says, as if he wasn't sleepy himself. He means it, but the girl looks at him as if he didn't. It troubles him sometimes. The way she'd look at him suspiciously just after he says something concerning about her. He sometimes thinks Natsume doesn't believe in him on some of the things he said.

But then again, there wouldn't be much difference if she did.

"I see you're sleepy too, Sasayan-kun." Natsume says as she rubbed her eyes. "It's not like I don't see it."

She heard him sigh. He must've thought she was annoying sometimes. But it was Sasayan, and it never really bothers her that much if she gives off that kind of aura to him. Besides, he does that to her too.

But she admits, it's more of a reflection than an act of natural rudeness. Maybe he's only _that_ to her because she's like _that_ to him. It's because she noticed, out of all the people she observed as Sasayan's friends, she's the only one who thinks he's hard to stand sometimes.

Well, maybe it's because she hangs out with him more than those people who just wave at him in hallways and neighboring classrooms and during his games.

Like today.

It would've been more fortunate if she got paired up with Shizuku and Sasayan, to Haru. At least in each team, there'd be someone who'd actually not have a hard time doing all this… stuff. This review and papers stuff.

She brought out her laptop and she started typing like one of those people who does so in typewriters. She knows nothing good would ever come with her abandoning her paper for like, five minutes. But she believes nothing good would come if she didn't too anyway. Her head was spinning, like she couldn't take another word in again. Sure, she's sleepy, but she wouldn't do as to lie down on a futon and let Sasayan do all the work. She may be a bit lazy when it comes to this, but she won't have to do all that all the time.

"We're almost done, as you can see. So there's no need to worry. You should really sleep now." He said it and he means it. But Natsume can be stubborn. Very stubborn, and it makes his eye twitch at times.

He stood up and stretched his arms. He noticed the time. It was halfway to two in the morning already, and everything was quiet except for that sound Natsume's laptop would make as her fingers land on each pad. The fact that he wasn't at home at this time already bothers him a bit. He's not scared, but he doesn't go wandering around town at these times of the night.

"Natsume-san, I'll go make some drink. What do you want?" His eyes landed on her. Hers remained glued at her screen. "Nat-su-me-san." He said, pronouncing each syllable carefully. He waved his arms in front of her face and he hears her stutter.

"Wha-what is It, Sasayan-kun?" She says.

He contorted his mouth to his side. "I said." He sighed before finishing his sentence. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate." She said.

Then it hit her.

"Ah Sasayan-kun." The feeling of discomfort made her do just that. She can't have a visitor serving her drinks. That's not normal.

She insists not to, but he insists he's thirsty.

"Fine." She gives up.

He smiles.

"But I should help you."

* * *

They huffed up in the kitchen, they would yawn occasionally, but they reminded themselves they still have something to finish. "Where's the sugar, Natsume-san?" He asked and she'd answer. The quiet night was filled with the sound of spoons and cups banging. Very early in the morning, these things could sound like bombs.

They sat as they drank, and they didn't talk. It was is if they were back doing their work, but there weren't any papers between them, just cups. "Sasayan-kun…" She began to speak. "Sorry… It's very late tonight and you still hasn't come home."

He huffed. "It's alright. I've told my mom already." He says. He sips on his cocoa, but it didn't help cease his drowsiness a bit. He believes it's the same to Natsume's. "But that's why we should finish it already."

She nodded in approval. She wouldn't have been comfortable with boys coming over at her house, and having drinks with them in her kitchen table, but she had no choice. Besides, Sasayan is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you still sleepy?" He talks to her as he finished his cup.

"Yeah." She answered. "Chocolate doesn't work. This sucks."

Sasayan smiled. He takes her cup as he walks over to the sink. She moves it away, but she loses. "Do your part, over there." He says, just to make her feel like she wouldn't stand any chance against him. "I've been doing the writing lately, it's your turn." He says. He feels her hand as he takes her cup along with him. She stares at him and she sticks out her tongue.

She stood up and did as what she was told. Sasayan didn't move until he saw her handle the pen. She stares at the paper for a while then rubs her head in frustration. Her head lands on the table. He laughs.

* * *

As soon as he finished washing, he went back to sit with her across the tangle of unarranged articles. He rests his chin on his hand and watches her for a while. He sees how she wrote and then goes back to her laptop screen again. He laughs and she'd look at him.

His face would go red as he noticed he did nothing but watch her the entire time.

She hands the papers to him and they were on their final page. "Yosh." He says. "We're almost done."

She smiled as she nods. It was his turn to grip on that pen, and etch some marks on that paper. She turns off her laptop. As she closed it down, she looked at him.

The way his face would contort when he'd confuse himself in which word would be better off used. When he makes that frustrated sound as he makes a mistake and almost tears the paper up. She remembered what he told her.

"_Little things could mean a lot, don't you think?"_

She feels her eyes close and she rests her head on the table.

Sasayan raised his hands in glee as soon as he was done. "Yeah!" He almost forgot it's two in the morning and that everyone in the neighborhood except them are already sleeping. He turned his attention towards Natsume and he stops grinning as he saw her mess of brown hair cover her face.

He shakes her shoulders, she'd look up, dazed. "Is is finished.. Sasayan-kun?" She says. He answered with a grin. She smiles back. "Finally." She says. "Yehey!" She tries to be as cheerful, but she was tired.

Sasayan could only laugh at her. "I guess I'm going now." She hears him say. "Natsume-san? Is it alright if you keep them and bring them tomo-"

"Sasayan-kun." She said. "You're not thinking of going home this late, aren't you?" He must've been betting than her alarm clock at keeping her awake. She stood up.

"Uh. Yeah." He said, admittedly.

"But…" She says. He can see she's concerned, and he smiles internally.

"Don't worry, Natsume-san." He reassures her. "I'm a boy. Nothing bad's gonna happen out there."

"No." She said. She herself feels surprised about saying that. He raised his brows. "I mean, no. You can…."

She looks away. She can feel her face redden. "You can sleep here, for now." She instantly turns to him despite the fact that she was throwing a fit of embarrassment, though there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

"It's not that you're someone really special okay? I mean, you are but.. You get the point. It's just that I feel like I've been giving you lots of things to carry, letting you here stay this very late, and blogging when I should be writing… So.. I shouldn't kick you out now." She pauses. "And it's cold." She stops, finally, and she breathes in hard.

He laughed. How he laughs at times he shouldn't.

"What are you laughing about?" She says.

"You.. you're like my mom or something. I think you even outshine her at this point." He jokes, but it only brings her to look down. "Fine." He said. "I'll stay just because you're very 'concerned' about me." He teases her.

"Shut up." She said. "Or I'll change my mind."

He walks closer towards her and puts his hand on her head, as if he was some sort of a really tall person. "Like you would. So… can I sleep on the couch now?"

"I'll get some blankets." She runs off to her room.

He nods and waits. She comes back with one.

She watches as he fixes the couch and lies down. Sasayan notices her, just standing, watching at him. "Go to sleep." He says, like a father.

She does so. Before she can close the door to her bedroom, he calls her name.

She turns around. "Goodnight, Natsume-san." He smiled, and he shuffled as he lied, then finally turned his back on her.

"Goodnight." She replies, a little too soft. She wasn't sure if he heard it. It's just she wasn't used to it. It's the first time that a friend had said "Good night" to her, mostly it would be just parents who did that. She can't recall a time in middle school that her friends told her that. Even right now, Mitty wasn't the type who would text "Good Night" right before she sleeps. So is Haru.

But at least she got one from Sasayan.


	8. It Wasn't That Cold, For Some Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari No Kibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**9**

* * *

Christmas comes and a group of high school students are having their party at a batting center. The place which used to be so bare of decorations was now dressed with multicolored balls and bright Christmas lights. Micchan's wearing a santa hat, and Natsume wears some kind of black robe and a sinister mask, but apart from those two, the others weren't really feeling the need to.

The door opens and in comes Sasayan in his usual Syoyo high jacket. On his side, a girl with black hair and glasses stood shyly. Their faces would've been excited, but then the first thing they get to see as they passed through the sliding doors is a bunch of guys arguing about reindeers and fairies, and Natsume yelling at them not to touch the cake. No one listened to her, but everybody looked at the new comers.

"The opposite of classy." Sasayan says.

"Who are these people?" Ooshima says shyly, her eyes drifted to the group of boys she wasn't familiar with. Both their faces were too stunned and disappointed at the same time.

"Hey kids, keep it down." The manager says at the back.

Beyond the ruckus, Haru stands up. His face was like the usual. "Oh, Ooshima." He mentions the girl. Yamaken's friends stood up after him and they all crowded over her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sasayan asks Natsume as soon as she held Ooshima's hand, thankful that she came. Sasayan likes to think she should thank him too. He's the one who invited her, after all.

"The plan was for me to bring in the cake." She answers. "But they ate it already." Natsume goes to grab the food, carrying it as she sloppily walked. "I'm gonna cut the cake." She says, though she wasn't really enthusiastic about it. Who wants to cut a cake that's already been eaten, anyway? She passes by Micchan, and he speaks to her as she did.

"Oh, time to cut the cake? Want any help?" He smiles at her.

"I-it's okay." She says, then continues to walk by him.

"I think she's avoiding me." Micchan says. Sasayan heard him, and he remembered the time when he and Natsume were in the donut shop and a bunch of girls started talking about Natsume. The manager had come to ward them off, though that wasn't really the purpose of him coming there. Sasayan thinks he didn't understand what was going on at that time. But Natsume was so scared at that time, and as Micchan came, she must've been really thankful for him. He remembered the way Natsume looked at him. He'd never seen Natsume look at anyone like that. Now, Sasayan studied the manager. His eyes are a little too keen, if anybody notices.

Can't blame her for falling so hard. He thinks to himself. Even I thought he was kinda cool.

He stood up straight and put both his arms behind his head. "It's not fair." He starts to talk. Micchan looks at him, wondering what he might be talking about. "Feels like I lost." He said. He slumps forward. "Not that it matters."

He starts to walk away. If anybody's been listening to him, they wouldn't have understood what he meant. In that sea of people, only Sasayan knows his declaration of defeat.

Or so he thinks.

Micchan looks at him as if he figured something out.

* * *

The party wasn't really that grand. Just that kind of celebration you would have if you hang out with your friends. And as soon as it ends, you'll realize how tired you are. But you don't regret it since you've had a fun time. It was already late when they decided to go home. The stars were perfect above, the night was quiet, and the wind brushed coldness as it hit their skin.

Sasayan held his bike on his hands as he focused his eyes on the girl beside him. She looks down, clearly embarrased. They walked quietly, feeling the cold chill escape from their mouths as they breathed.

"Quite the party we had, huh." Sasayan opens a small talk.

"Yeah." Natsume could only agree. Though she must admit it wasn't the kind of party she would've expected. From the point when they ate that cake, she realized she wouldn't have the kind of party she planned. Well, it was still fun.

"Seriously, Natsume-san." Sasayan talks to her. He can feel her shiver as she held onto her scarf. "You knew this was gonna be a cold night."

"I know." She says. "I just got so caught up with the celebration, I was more excited to put on my costume than my scarf, or my jacket."

She pouts and hates how Sasayan always lectures him like a little kid. It's not like he was wrong, either. It's just the way she always ends up with him on these kinds of situations is getting on her. She touches the scarf Sasayan lent to her. She feels humiliated about it all over again. She just let a boy make her wear a thing he owns. A boy! And it's Sasayan-kun's too…

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, you know." Sasayan says, as if he can read her mind. "Everyone forgets things once in a while." He looked behind, where Natsume was just now following behind.

_Your pace changes when your embarassed, huh. Too obvious._

"And don't worry, I'm wearing my jacket, see." He grins.

She just wants to punch that grin off his face sometimes. He always does that when she feels the need not to. When she doesn't have anything to say, he grins at her, and it makes her stay quiet more. She didn't reply. It made Sasayan wonder what's wrong, but as usual, he doesn't show it. Instead, he continues to talk.

"You should say something, Natsume-san." He does so as he looks up the sky. "I don't like it that I'm the only one doing all the talking."

"Sorry." She finally says. Sasayan smiles.

"We should probably ride on my bike now. At this rate, we'd be coming home very late."

"No." Natsume says. It almost made Sasayan stop and look at her. "I mean, you don't have to do that again, Sasayan-kun. It's.."

"It's okay." Sasayan says. "Really. It feels lonely... going hoome alone sometimes too."

"No." She denies.

"Seriously, you're like a little kid." He turns his eyes on her. "A stubborn kid."

She pouts. "I'll just walk."

"Alone?" Sasayan wanted to slow his pace too so he'll be in sync with hers, but he didn't. Instead he just put his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah." She replies, not hesitating. It makes some part of him twitch, or something like that. It took a while before he answers.

Actually, he hates it how she does that. She says something, and it's something he's not expecting. He doesn't know why he doesn't argue with her at things like this, he just lets it pass.

"O-okay." He says. "I'll-I'll just walk too."

She breathes out a lot of air, but she didn't say anything. She must've realized there's no point on getting away with him at this time. It takes just a little turn of Sasayan's head to see her do that.

* * *

Sasayan wonders how she can handle walking with anyone without feeling the need to talk to them. She's so quiet that Sasayan can't help but look back and see if she was still there. Whenever he does so, she looks back at him. And her face is red because of the cold. He asks if she's alright. She says she is.

He must've asked her about two times.

* * *

Sasayan stops as soon as they pass a vending machine. She does so, too, but she wonders what's the matter.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"Chocolate, or coffee?" He asks her.

"Chocolate." She says quietly. He snaps his hand and points at her as he talks. "Got it." He kicked the stand of his bike and lets it rest on its own. He runs towards the machine. Natsume watched him as he took out his money and puts it in the slot. For some reason, she feels like she owes a lot of things to him. He treats him drinks like this, and she does nothing to pay him back.

It's not like she's asking him to do it for her, anyway.

He turns to her. "Catch." He says. He tosses the can, not a little too hard. She would've dropped it, but he was good at throwing. He was a baseball player, after all. He drinks from his own and grins at her as he put the can down.

She laughs at him when he did.

A bit of brown liquid stuck on the side of his mouth. He shyly wipes them off.

* * *

As soon as she reached their house, she let out a breath. The cloud of smoke escaped from her mouth as she did. She heard him talk.

"That's it for now."

She turns to his side. "Thanks. Sasayan-kun." She bows in front of him, but he laughs.

"No need to be so formal." He hopped on in his bike and salutes her. "So, I'd be going off now." She watched as he pedaled off.

Second time.

It was the second time he walked with her home already, and at both times, she didn't ask for him to do it. If only he didn't see her shivering as she hugged her chest after they went out of the batting center. But Sasayan's a pushy guy.

She holds the piece of garment around her neck and almost freezes at the thought of it. "Stupid Sasayan-kun." She says.

She walks to their porch and walks inside; the smell of Sasayan lingers on her nose.


	9. Don't Tell Me Things About Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

It's a stupid thing that Sasayan knows it more than Natsume, when she's the one who feels it.

Maybe she's just confused about it. Maybe she doesn't want to believe it. Maybe she feels she's wrong, either way she couldn't realize it herself. For Natsume, falling in love to anyone wasn't part of her to-experience list.

She had watched a lot of boys' hearts break because of her ignorance to this little "love" they so eagerly confess to her. Because of that, she may have wandered away from it. Well, that's because, she never really felt it before. That's why when the fine arrows of cupid finally hit her, she can't even differentiate them from what's real and what's not.

Sheesh. Why did he have to make her realize it, anyway?

She enters the batting center, her feet a little too slow. Or perhaps she just doesn't want to see Micchan. Starting from that day when she felt some sort of romantic feeling for him, she kinds of gets every opportunity of trying to avoid him.

But stupid Sasayan is such a kid that hangs out in Micchan's place like every chance he gets. Well, he and his pals. Mitty or Haru wasn't with her as she came in, that's why the manager was a bit surprised when he saw her. "Oh, Natsume-chan? What brings you here today?"

She immediately feels her face go red. She looks away from him, partly covering her face with the paper bag she was holding. The paper bag she would give to Sasayan.

"Sa-sasayan-kun." She timidly says.

The manager leads her to the batting cages, and she feels the need to get out as she saw the number of boys hanging out in that single room. She didn't like the feeling of being the only girl in one place. She didn't like the way the boys look at her. What's with them, anyway? Haven't they seen a girl before?

Sasayan smiles as soon as he saw her. "Sorry for making you come out here."

"No, it's okay." Natsume replies. "I should've returned this sooner."

_I can be normal around Sasayan-kun. _She thinks to himself. And that was indeed true. Sasayan was one of those people who she can act normally with. She can be herself, and she never have to be embarrassed. She can even argue the most with him. Besides, he already saw how she would act if there are other boys around, or even other girls from her past.

She hears a lot of talking from Sasayan's back. She wonders what it was all about, and she almost wants to leave. She saw one of Sasayan's friends being pushed towards where they were standing. He almost falls down on his face, but he wouldn't embarrass herself in front of a girl he likes.

"Natsume-san." He talks as if he knows her well. Well, he doesn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't do something as to confess to her about how he feels.

"He wants to talk to you." Another guy from the back calls, then a chorus of laughter. She hated it, that annoying sound they were making. What's so funny about it, anyway? Was is really that fun to have someone stutter before her?

"Idiot!" The boy turns to his friends, then she went back to Natsume. "Sorry about that, Natsume-san." He says shyly.

"Do you need something?" Natsume spoke in a voice obviously different from the one she uses to talk to Sasayan, or Haru. Everybody in the room can feel the coldness it delivered.

The guy was too stunned to speak. Maybe even a bit frightened. But the boys at the back continued to laugh. As is they were watching a comedy show in which she was a part of, an actress in their little play.

Well, she doesn't like it. She doesn't like their "play" and how they play along with it.

"If you don't need anything, I'm leaving." She turns around and leaves everyone in the room quiet.

But Sasayan follows her. Before she can leave the building, as she went down the staircase feeling some sort of annoyance inside, she heard her name being called. "Sorry, they didn't mean any harm." He starts to talk. "They apologized, too. So can't you forgive them?"

"I hate it when that happens." Sasayan can't see her face, since she didn't turn around when he came. "This is why I hate boys. All they care about is their own fun. Doesn't matter to them if I end up shunned by the other girls."

"What?" Sasayan says. He knows Natsume doesn't like it when it comes to that, but it wasn't entirely his friends' fault too. When she gets shunned, that has nothing to do with the boys anymore. "Isn't it your own fault for letting it get to that point?" He says frankly.

"See?" She says. She finally turns around and show her face to Sasayan. "You're just like the rest of them. You underestimate female friendship." She then starts to talk about how wonderful friendship between girls are and Sasayan wonders how she got to that point.

"What's wrong with that Shimoyanagi-kun?" She continues after she gave that speech of female camaraderie. "He kept smiling like a fool. How stupid is he?"

"Yana didn't do anything wrong." Sasayan says.

It hit her.

God, how she hates how Sasayan is always right and she's wrong when it comes to their arguments. She hates how she always loses, and it seems like everything else in the entire world is on his side.

"You're right." She admits. She loosened her grip on the umbrella she was holding. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just a little irritated. Mitty's busy with her class, and Haru-kun's been in a bad mood. Plus, I'm having trouble talking to Micchan-san…"

"Huh?" Sasayan says. "Isn't that because you're in love with him?"

For a moment she just stares at him as if he didn't say anything wrong. But then his words hit her hard. She dwells on the thought if what Sasayan said was really true. Perhaps it was, and her face started to go really red as she thought of the probability. Her mouth saying "What-" in loops.

"What are you talking about, Sasayan-kun?!" She almost screams. "That's not possible."

"You're not? But if you can't even speak normally around him…"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"Well, I've never been in love, so I wouldn't know..." He tells her.

"I'm never going to fall in love with a man." She continues to debate.

"Why not?" Sasayan says. "I don't see a problem. It's perfectly natural."

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" She argues. "You're absolutely wrong!"

"Yo." Haru suddenly appears out of nowhere. Natsume was too busy arguing with Sasayan that she didn't notice Haru arrive. "Watcha guys doing?" He was a little too happy.

His appearance made both Sasayan and Natsume stop.

"You look happy, Haru-kun." Natsume says.

Such was the end of her argument with Sasayan.

As soon as she was out of the center, out of Sasayan's presence, out of anybody's presence, she stomped hard on the floor.

"Gaaaah!" She screams. "Sasayan-kun Sasayan-kun I hate you!" She screams. She continues to stomp hard. Perhaps she was imagining she was stepping on him, or on her feelings, or Sasayan-kun.

"You stupid stupid shorty. I know that. You don't have to remind me." She stops to breathe in air. A lot of air. She starts to walk away, but then she remembers his stupid face and his stupid words. "You little-" She whines. She was lucky not a lot of people were around, she would've been taken to the hospital or the police if anybody saw her tantrums.

Eventually, she gets tired of it. But apparently, her thoughts weren't only clouded with Micchan, Sasayan swims through it too. "Why do you have to be the one who sees me at my worsts?"

She remembers the time at the donut shop, and this day when she acted coldly towards Shimoyanagi, everytime her face goes red, and all the things about herself she wouldn't have normally said to any boy. She kicked a post.

The door to the center opens and the boy she so wanted to beat off came out. She stared at him. "Don't say anything." She says before he can even talk or come any closer to her. Well, it's not like he have something to say, anyway.

Sasayan shrugs his shoulder, turns to his side, then starts to walk away. She grabbed an empty can of coke and threw it at him. "Rude." She said.

She was terrible at throwing, she wasn't like him. She didn't hit him, but she almost did. Well, a part of his ear.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasayan turns around, finally getting annoyed as well.

"I don't know." She calls from where she was standing. "Why don't you help me find out?"

"Oh sure, I will." He said sarcastically. "And when we do, I'll-"

He stopped because Natsume was starting to look really not like herself. "Natsume-san?"

She sniffed, but there were no tears. She sniffed, and she wanted to punch him.

_Why is it always you who would catch me at my worsts?_

* * *

**In the manga, it wasn't very clear on what exactly it was Natsume returned to Sasayan. So, in here, I just made my own kind of version. Either way, it doesn't change the story. Hope you guys like it. And yeah, reviews :D**


	10. The First Sunrise of the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun.**

* * *

**12**

* * *

On that particular night, she sat alone in her room, facing that same sight she stares at every night. She sees the names of her friends, her online friends and watches them talk about their vacations, how fun their day was, how happy they are and whatnots. She's supposed to be as enthusiastic as these people, but tonight she wasn't feeling the spirit.

In other words, she was bored. In her mind swirled a lot of things. Things she'd rather not think about. She grabs her phone and plays with it. Wow, she's bored.

She holds it by the charm and lets it dangle, waiting for some miracle to happen. The thing she may be waiting for showed itself through a sound. She almost dropped her phone when it rang. Nobody usually texts or calls her or anything, so she was eager to answer whoever was on the other side.

"Hello." She says, her voice hyped up from being almost unable to catch her phone.

"Oh, Natsume-san?" The voiced on the other side was Mitty's. "Sorry about calling you on New Year's Eve. Do you know how to program a TV recording? My little brother asked me to record the New Year's Special, but I can't find the instruction manual."

If Shizuku could see the look on Natsume's face on the other side, she'd witness an overjoyed girl wanting nothing more than to hug her to her death. Shizuku never calls her if it isn't about her study updates, so she was really happy when the circumstances changed. She was busy fussing over this that she never had time to reply to Mitty.

"Natsume-san? Can you hear me?" Shizuku says, it brought her back to her senses.

"Oh, you want to program a recording? I can help." She begins typing from her computer. "What brand is your machine?"

"Um." Shizuku tells the brand name and Natsume eagerly types it on her keyboard.

"Yep. That should do it." She says after giving instructions she found on the web.

"Got it." She says. "Thank you. Bye."

But she let out a little cry of frustration after Shizuku was about to put down her phone. "What is it?" Shizuku says additionally.

It took Natsume a little time before answering. All Shizuku heard were some sort of stiffled sobs. "I'm so lonelyyyyyy." She lets out, finally.

After that, Shizuku found her standing outside their door.

She calls Haru along with her, and they spent the night in Shizuku's house. She notices how close Mitty and Haru have become and she worries whatever would happen to her if they became a couple. Haru just told her that there's no reason for her to be so lonely, she can just drop by anytime… But she thinks…

"I'm sorry Haru." She says as she wiped the table for their dinner. "I have to focus on protecting my little world."

She considers it a lot. The friendship she had with them. It's not very easy for anyone who's in Natsume's shoes to do that, so it's natural for her to think of protecting that little world she tried so hard to achieve.

They all fell asleep. It's New Year's eve, and the three of them were hunched up on the floor, probably having fun in their dreams. They awoke, however, when Natsume's phone rang. She sits up lazily, rubbing her eyes before putting it on her ear.

"Hey, Natsume-san?" The voice says. "Happy New Year!" He was too cheerful, and she was still adjusting her thoughts.

"Er, Sasayan-kun?" She replies.

"Oh. You were with Mizutani-san and Yoshida? Aren't you coming to the shrine? It's packed."

So they hurriedly went off.

The gang all met up in the shrine, eventually. Sasayan and his pals, Ooshima, even Yamaken and his group. They had a fun time. They drew up fortunes which none of them were happy to read about. Natsume didn't regret getting up. She should be thankful, even, that they woke up. If she didn't, they wouldn't have experienced it.

And they wouldn't be able to watch the sunrise all together, too. Even though in the end, she didn't get to see it, anyway.

At the manager's place, they met up. Natsume was flustered to go. After what Sasayan told her, it's a lot harder trying to talk to Micchan, or even just being around him. "Happy New Year." Shizuku told everyone when they arrived. Natsume seconded, but less energetic, and Shizuku wasn't energetic already.

They chose the roof of Micchan's batting center to be the perfect spot to watch the first sun of the year rise. The air was cool there, and though it was much colder too, it came with a great view of the city.

"Young people have so much energy." Micchan says, shivering. Sasayan and Shimoyanagi were laughing, and they took a glance at Natsume. When Yana and Natsume's eyes met, she immediately broke contact, and walked away.

"Does she hate my guts now?" He hopelessly asks Sasayan.

"Uh." Sasayan can only say.

Micchan continues to smoke. "You look unhappy, Natsume-chan."

Natsume freezes when she realized he was addressing her. "You hurt his feelings." He continues to say. "Boys that age are sensitive."

"You were watching, Micchan-san?" Natsume says.

"It's New Year, I'm happy that Haru brought friends. And I'm happy that I got to see you and Shizuku-chan. You could be a little nicer to him, right?" It was as if the manager was teaching her a lesson.

"I just didn't know how to act after being so mean to him last time." She admits.

_Hey. I don't have any trouble talking to him._ She just realized it.

"I hate boys!" She screams, not minding if everyone in that rooftop heard her. "And I really hate boys who try to hit on me!"

"Oh." Micchan says, keeping up with her enthusiasm. "That's harsh." He was probably joking. When the manager talks, it's like he doesn't mean it. He smiles too much. But at the same time he looks serious. "Most girls your age don't get to say stuff like that. Personally, I love girls." He began talking about what he truly feels.

"Do you want to fall in love?" Natsume timidly asks him.

"Fall in love?" Micchan says it as if he doesn't know it. He laughs. "Well, I've got all this debt right now." He pauses. "But love is good. It changes people, for better or worse. You could look at it as a chance for you to change. The best kind of love helps you grow up."

Natsume processes what he just said.

"As long as I have Mitty, Haru-kun, and my other friends, I don't need anything else." She turns her back on him as she talks. "An eternal kingdom, where you always have fun and never get hurt."

"There's no such place." Micchan frankly tells her. "You know that."

There was a brief silence that enveloped them after that. She just looked at him, and down to his hands which were holding a cigar. "Then can you and I… grow up together?"

Micchan doesn't answer. It was hard to determine what he was feeling that time. He was wearing shades, and it blocked out the only part of our body where we can clearly see how a person truly feels. She didn't wait for an answer anyway, she slowly walks… away from him.

But what she didn't know, was that someone heard their conversation. Someone who was hiding at the corner, building up some kind of plan for his dear friend to be forgiven by the girl she was about to confess to.

Sasayan didn't know. That was a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. But he did. He walks to Yana afterwards. "Sorry, Yana." He says. "My plan backfired."

On the other side, or those people who seemed not to feel the tension: Shizuku and Haru were both too excited to see the rising sun. However, they can't clearly see it. What they thought to be a place of the perfect view was a hoax. A great tall building loomed before them, blocking out the sun and all its wonders behind it.

Either way, they can all feel the glimpse of its beauty. They can still see a little part peek out behind the mountains. They all started talking about sunrises they've seen before. Sasayan was surprised to know that most of his friends considered that moment to be their first sunrise, whilst he watches it almost every year.

But something was missing. Someone was missing.

"I bet Natsume-san's never seen sunrise before." He looks around and noticed that the familiar brown hair wasn't with them. When his eyes landed on the roads below, he saw her.

She walked. She didn't even wait for the sun to rise, she just left. Without telling anyone. Not Mitty, or Haru, or Micchan. Not even him. Well, it's not like she tells him a lot of things concerning about her, anyway.

She didn't even mention his name when he heard her conversation with Micchan. Maybe he was part of the "other friends". Either way, he thinks it would be better if she'd seen this.

Natsume continues to walk, her eyes focused on the ground than on the path in front of her. She didn't even try looking back to see how her friends are all doing. See their faces as they watched the sun rise.

If she did, she would've seen Sasayan's face looking back at her.

And she'll realize that of the group of people keeping their eyes on the sun, he was the only one who kept his eye on her instead. She would've known that the only person who noticed her disappearance and tried to look for her was only him. Only Sasayan.

Perhaps she would've needed to reconsider more. That Sasayan called her twice, and that she was asleep during those times. That she woke up on his first call, opened her phone, but didn't check on who was calling her. Instead, she took a picture of Haru and Mitty lying, sleeping.

If she'd think about it, why would it be only her he'd be calling if he knows that Mitty and Haru were with her all the time? Did he try calling them instead after realizing she wasn't picking up her phone?

But of course, none of those things entered her thoughts at that moment.


End file.
